Board games provide imaginative fun and entertainment for people of all ages. Many board games require, through the course of play, each player to move a game token that uniquely represents that player on a game board to achieve a predefined goal. Other games provide movable neutral playing pieces primarily for use with sport-simulating games, in the form of a simulated ball or puck; however, in such games the players typically have limited control over the location of the neutral playing pieces. Examples of board games using tokens and/or neutral playing pieces are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,455,556, 4,688,802, 4,982,965, 5,150,908, 5,251,905, 5,984,307, 6,155,566, and 6,276,685, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, in their entirety and for all purposes.